Sakura Rhythm
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Sejak ibunya tiada, Yamanaka Ino mengurus adik-adiknya yang masih kecil. Menjelang masuk SMA, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang memotretnya di taman. Ino merasa kesal dengan ucapan tak sopan pemuda itu. Tak disangka, mereka bertemu di hari pertama masuk SMA! Ternyata ia adalah seorang putera dari keluarga terpandang! / Itachi & Ino / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sakura Rhythm

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

 **-Musim Semi Tahun 2013-**

"Tsuyoshi! Miki! Jangan berlari keluar taman!" Ujar gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ memperingatkan adik-adiknya.

"Ya!" Ujar adik-adiknya serempak.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana musim semi yang indah datang. Semua jenis bunga bermekaran pada musim ini, termasuk bunga khas Jepang, sakura.

Hampir semua orang menantikan musim yang biasa disebut musim 'penuh cinta' ini. Begitu pula dengan gadis cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ia memang sangat menyukai musim semi karena ia sangat menyukai bunga.

" _Nee-chan_. Lihatlah." Ujar Honoka, adik bungsu Ino.

"Cantik sekali." Ucap Ino tersenyum.

Ia mengajak adik-adiknya mengunjungi taman dekat rumahnya untuk sekedar bermain dan menikmati pemandangan bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut.

 _'Klik! Klik! Klik!'_

Terdengar suara kamera yang tengah mengambil gambar dengan seorang pemuda tinggi sebagai _photographer_.

 _'Ah, kamera. Andai aku mempunyainya.'_ Batin Ino.

" _Nii-san_. Bisakah kau memotret kami?" Ujar Miki kepada pemuda yang tengah memotret sakura tersebut.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan adiknya tersebut refleks berlari dan menegur adiknya atas perbuatan yang sedikit memalukan tersebut.

"Tsuyoshi! Miki!" Tegur Ino.

Ino membungkukkan badannya di depan pemuda itu tanda permintaan maafnya.

"Ma-Maaf." Tambahnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau ingin berfoto dengan sakura?" Ujar pemuda itu ramah sambil mengusap kepala Miki.

Yamanaka Ino menatap lekat wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

Rambut panjang hitam yang di ikat rapi dengan rambut bagian depan yang di biarkan menggantung hingga ke dagu. Mata abu-abu gelap yang begitu tajam namun selalu ada ketenangan di dalamnya. Hidung mancung dan garis tipis yang memanjang diantaranya menjadi obyek menarik dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa Ibu juga ingin berfoto?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan entengnya.

 _'Ibu?'_ Batin Ino kesal.

"Ah, ini _Nee-chan_." Bela Tsuyoshi.

"Usiaku 15 tahun." Tambah Ino.

"Benarkah? Kau seusia denganku." Ucap pemuda itu.

Dari sudut mana pemuda itu menganggap Ino sebagai seorang Ibu? Apakah wajah Ino jauh terlihat lebih tua dari usianya? Entahlah.

Pemuda itu terkekeh geli, "Maaf. Kau terlihat lelah menjalani hidup."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu membuat Ino _sweatdrop_ dengan kata-katanya. Ino hanya membalas dengan senyuman paksa di wajahnya.

Kemudian mereka berfoto di tengah indahnya bunga sakura.

Tapi jika dipikirkan memang benar. Ino memang sedikit lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nee-chan_. Kita akan makan malam dengan apa?" Tanya Kenta, adik kedua Ino.

"Tumis sayur favoritmu." Jawab Ino sambil terus memotong sayuran.

"Sesekali kita harus makan daging." Ucap Kenta sambil meminum susunya.

"Aku tidak ikut makan malam. Aku ingin pergi ke rumah teman." Ujar Madoka, adik pertama Ino.

"Tunggu! Madoka!" Ino berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Madoka.

"Aku pergi." Madoka berlari meninggalkan rumah.

 _'Huh! Seharusnya kau membantuku!'_ Batin Ino kesal karena perbuatan adiknya.

Saat ini Ino tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Seharusnya Madoka sebagai adik paling besar bisa membantunya di dapur. Namun Madoka sering pergi dan jarang membantu Ino membuatnya kesal.

Keluarga Yamanaka terdiri dari tujuh orang. Ayah, Ino, tiga adik perempuan, serta dua adik laki-laki.

Ibu Ino meninggal setelah melahirkan adik perempuannya yang terakhir. Sejak itu Ino sebagai anak tertua menggantikan peran Ibu dalam keluarga.

"Ino. Soal hari pertamamu masuk sekolah besok, Ayah ada pekerjaan." Yamanaka Inoichi, Ayah Ino angkat bicara.

Ayah Ino adalah seorang kepala perusahaan di bidang rekonstruksi bangunan dengan jumlah pegawai tiga orang. Yah, perusahaan yang sangat kecil, 'kan?

"Ah, ya. Aku paham. Tidak masalah aku pergi sendiri. Tapi tidak apa 'kan aku ke SMA Horikoshi. Biayanya–" Kalimat Ino dipotong.

"Hn? Yah, bisa dicari." Ujar Ayah Ino tersenyum.

Sebenarnya kondisi perusahaan Ayah Ino sekarang sedang memprihatinkan. Ino juga merasa tidak enak hati dengan permintaannya yang besar.

Ayah Ino memasukkan Ino ke sekolah swasta yang terkenal elit dan mahal di daerah Nakano, Tokyo. Menuruti keinginannya untuk belajar di sekolah ibunya dulu.

Karena itu, meskipun lelah, ia harus mengurus rumah dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi gadis cantik bermarga Yamanaka. Senyum manis tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Impiannya untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah ibunya akhirnya terwujud.

Setelah sampai di sekolah ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke aula dimana upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dilaksanakan.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya berkeliling menatap semua murid baru disana dengan penuh pesona.

Semua orang disana berpenampilan mewah dengan segala perlengkapan yang dikenakan di tubuh masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang hanya berpenampilan seadanya dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tatanan rambutnya juga sangat sederhana, di ikatnya sedikit kemudian menyisakan yang lain tetap tergerai panjang.

 _'Semua kelihatan seperti nona dan tuan muda.'_ Batin Ino minder.

"Wakil murid baru Uchiha Itachi." Seorang wanita yang merangkap sebagai guru memanggil pemuda bernama Itachi.

"Putera bos Uchiha _Construction_?" Tanya seorang gadis di depan Ino.

"Benar. Ia terkenal sangat pintar." Ujar gadis lain.

Kemudian semua orang mulai berbicara tentang pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut.

 _'Uchiha Construction?! Aku tahu! Wah! Benar-benar tuan muda!'_ Dalam hati Ino.

Uchiha Itachi melenggang memasuki aula karena merasa namanya di panggil.

Semua orang menatap ke arah pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Seolah ada magnet dalam diri Itachi yang mampu menarik seluruh perhatian murid-murid dengan pesonanya.

Yamanaka Ino ikut memperhatikan Itachi yang berjalan santai dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Otak Ino mulai berpikir dan ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aaah?!" Ino berteriak keras sehingga mengalihkan semua perhatian murid-murid ke arahnya termasuk Uchiha Itachi.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino dan mata _onyx_ Itachi bertemu. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan terkejut.

 _'Bukankah ia orang yang di taman?!'_ Batin Ino sambil menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Menjelang Musim Semi Tahun 2014-**

Hampir setahun berlalu sejak pertama kali Itachi dan Ino bertemu. Sekarang mereka berada di sekolah yang sama.

"Telur, 88 Yen. Beli ini, lalu…" Ino menulis daftar belanjanya.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Meskipun di sekolah kau tetap mengurus belanjamu?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat, Ten-Ten.

"Aku tidak sempat jika harus melakukannya di rumah. Pagi hari sangat sibuk." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi kau sangat hebat. Menggantikan peran Ibu." Puji Ten-Ten.

"Benarkah?" Ino tersanjung.

Tiba-tiba Itachi datang menghampiri Ino dan menatapnya dari dekat.

"Selamat pagi, Itachi- _kun_." Ten-Ten beramah ria.

"A-Ada apa?" Ujar Ino risih karena ditatap seperti seorang pencuri.

"Diskon _hand lotion_ tidak ditandai? Tanganmu kasar." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Ino bingung.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku kebingungan dengan kata-kata barusan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Itachi sedikit tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Menyebalkan!" Ucap Ino.

"Tapi tampan." Tambah Ten-Ten.

Benar. Memang benar. Itachi sangat tampan dan pintar. Tuan muda yang memiliki segalanya. Ia juga bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik.

Tapi senyum meremehkannya itu terkadang membuat Ino kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Hidupnya pasti enak. Beda sekali denganku.'_ Pikir Ino sambil menatap tangannya yang kasar.

Ini semua akibat pekerjaan rumah yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari. Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

" _Nee-chan_ , mulai besok libur?" Tanya Honoka.

"Ya. Libur musim semi." Jawab Ino santai.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah seharian menuntut ilmu.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa sering bermain." Ujar Honoka lugu.

Ino merasa bingung harus menjawab apa, "Hn? Bagaimana ya…"

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang wanita dewasa dan seorang anak SMA yang berjalan di depan Ino dan adiknya.

Ino agak terkejut karena melihat anak SMA itu mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Mata Ino membelalak saat melihat anak SMA itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

 _'Hah?! Itachi-kun?!'_ Batin Ino kemudian menarik Honoka untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk memperhatikan Itachi secara diam-diam.

" _Nee-chan_ , kenapa?" Tanya Honoka.

"Ssstt!" Ino memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran Ino sekarang ini misalkan, apakah Itachi tinggal disini? Tetapi wajar saja jika ia tinggal disini karena tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan Itachi di taman dekat daerah ini. Tapi yang Ino tahu, rumah mewah Itachi ada di Chofu.

"Maaf, Itachi. Berat?" Tanya wanita dewasa itu.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Apakah yang itu juga perlu kubawakan?" Tawar Itachi.

"Kau terlihat ceria sekali. Apakah karena menu makan malam hari ini adalah favoritmu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin makan itu, Yukiko- _chan_?" Itachi tersenyum.

 _'Yukiko? Siapa dia? Apakah kakaknya? Yang aku tahu ia hanya punya adik laki-laki.'_ Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Apakah kau bisa membuka kuncinya?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

 _'Ku-Kunci?! Kunci serep? Jangan-jangan mereka tinggal bersama!'_ Pikiran liar mulai memenuhi otak Ino.

" _Nee-chan_!" Honoka memanggil Ino dengan keras.

"Uwaa! Bodoh!" Terka Ino refleks atas perlakuan polos adiknya.

Mendengar ada suara, Itachi menengok untuk mencari tahu suara yang begitu dekat itu.

"Ada apa, Itachi? Liftnya sudah datang." Kata Yukiko.

"Aku ke depan sebentar." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sumber suara.

"Anak itu adik yang kau bawa tahun lalu? Sudah besar." Itachi memergoki Ino yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Itachi kembali berbicara, "Ino, itu tadi–"

"Ah! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Ino memotong penjelasan Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku tertolong." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Ino meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri disana.

 _'Jadi benar itu rahasia. Dia berpacaran dengan siapa, tinggal dengan siapa, bukan urusanku. Apakah itu apartemen khusus anak orang kaya? Haha hebat!'_ Ino tersenyum miris dibuatnya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Itachi dengan wanita itu.

 _'Bukan urusanku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ino mengucapkan salam begitu tiba di rumah.

"Ah, _Nee-chan_. Tadi Ayah menelepon. Kau diminta ke kantor. Ayah ingin bicara." Jelas Madoka.

"Eh?" Ino bingung.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor gelap yang menandakan semua orang sudah kembali pulang.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Ino saat tiba di ruangan sang Ayah.

"Oh, Ino!"

"Ayah sendiri? Semua sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Mereka kuminta berhenti."

"Eh?"

"Order dari grup Uchiha _Construction_ tidak lagi masuk. Mereka bilang, akan memakai jasa lain yang lebih murah dari kita. Tak ada lagi pekerjaan besar."

"A-Apa maksudnya?!"

"Tanpa pekerjaan, pinjaman akan menumpuk. Bisa dibilang bangkrut."

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika sang Ayah bangkrut.

"Tunggu. Ayah bilang Uchiha _Construction_? Kalau dapat order dari sana apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hn? Ah, iya."

"Mungkin bisa diusahakan." Ino berlari meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya.

"Oleh siapa? Oi! Ino!" Ayah Ino berteriak namun Ino tetap berlari.

Yamanaka Ino berlari menyusuri jalanan malam kota Tokyo menuju apartemen Itachi. Mungkin jika meminta tolong dengan pewaris Uchiha _Construction_ itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kamar yang mana? Disini tidak ada nama Uchiha Itachi." Jari telunjuk Ino menyusuri loker di apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Ino?" Seseorang memanggil.

"Itachi- _kun_! Tolong aku!" Ino berlari menghampiri Itachi.

"Ha?" Itachi lantas dibuat bingung.

"Ayahku tidak lagi mendapat order dari perusahaan Ayahmu. Apa kau bisa membantu?" Pinta Ino.

"Tunggu. Coba ceritakan dengan tenang." Ujar Itachi.

"Tolong minta Direktur Uchiha Fugaku, aku ingin kau bicara pada Ayahmu. Kalau tidak, usaha Ayahku bisa bangkrut!" Ino mulai menjelaskan hampir menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Percuma saja." Tatapan Itachi mulai lemah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya tolong sampaikan. Mungkin saja–"

"Jangan naif! Kau pikir bisa berhasil dengan bicara? Kalau bisa, ini tidak akan terjadi. Itu masalah Ayahmu sendiri. Jangan libatkan aku." Kata Itachi dingin.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau yang memiliki segalanya tidak akan mengerti perasaanku." Ino sedikit marah bercampur sedih.

"Apa kau ingin rahasiamu aku beberkan di sekolah?" Ancam Ino.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Itachi berjalan menjauh dari Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Rumah ini akan dijual." Keluh Madoka.

Keluarga Yamanaka tengah berada di ruang keluarga untuk berunding tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hidup mereka setelah ini.

"Ino. Uang sekolahmu harus dibayar, 'kan? Tapi mungkin bisa menunggak." Ayah Ino bersuara.

"Tidak." Ujar Ino lirih.

"Jujur saja Ayah tidak sanggup menanggung biaya sekolahmu lagi." Ayah Ino menunduk.

"Jadi, aku harus berhenti?" Ino merasa sangat sedih bila ia harus menerima kenyataan ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan SMA sebagai pendidikan terakhirnya.

Ino merasa marah dengan perkataan Ayahnya barusan, "Aku tidak mau! Kenapa selalu aku? Urusan rumah juga begitu!"

"Kau anak tertua!" Ayah Ino naik pitam.

"Bukan keinginanku menjadi anak tertua! Aku tidak pernah minta diberi saudara! Kalau begini aku menyesal mempunyai saudara!" Ino berteriak kepada Ayahnya meluapkan emosi.

 _'Plak!'_

Suara tamparan keras terdengar saat sang Ayah mendaratkan tangannya tepat ke pipi kiri Ino.

Semua adik-adik Ino merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Ayahnya barusan.

"Ayah! _Nee-chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Madoka khawatir.

"Bibirmu berdarah." Tambah Kenta.

"Orang yang menyesal mempunyai saudara, tidak pantas dipanggil ' _Nee-chan_ '." Ucap Ayah Ino tegas.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan lemah menuju pintu keluar rumah. Ia merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan Ayahnya tadi. Ini pertama kalinya Ayah Ino melakukan sesuatu yang sangat keras.

" _Nee-chan_ , kau mau kemana?" Tanya Madoka.

"Keluar." Jawab Ino singkat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"Bohong! _Nee-chan_!" Panggil Madoka.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula ia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain." Kata Ayah Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan hatinya yang terluka. Yang Ino tahu Ayahnya adalah seorang Ayah yang lembut dan tidak pernah memarahi apalagi melakukan hal kasar kepada anak-anaknya. Rasa sakit di hatinya lebih mendominasi bila dibandingkan dengan pipinya yang lebam.

Sesampainya di taman, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan taman yang hijau.

Mata _aquamarine_ nya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terjatuh menyusuri pipinya.

Ia sangat suka merebahkan diri di taman seperti sekarang ini. Ditimbun oleh gugurnya bunga sakura dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dulu Ibunya sering memarahinya karena pakaiannya jadi kotor. Matanya menatap ke langit malam memandang bintang-bintang dan berharap Ibunya melihat dari atas sana.

 _"Kalau begini aku menyesal mempunyai saudara!"_

Kalimat kasar yang ia lontarkan tadi masih terngiang di pikirannya.

 _'Kenapa aku bisa berkata sejahat itu?'_ Pikirnya.

Ino kembali menangisi kejadian yang terjadi di rumahnya tadi. Ia menyesal mengatakan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya di dengar oleh adik-adiknya.

Sekarang ia dapat memahami kenapa Ayahnya bisa memukulnya. Semua memang salahnya.

Rasanya seperti ingin terkubur dan lenyap saja di timbun bunga sakura.

Di sisi lain ini sangat menenangkan mendengar irama sakura yang gugur.

 _'Klik! Klik! Klik!'_

Telinga Ino mendengar suara kamera di dekatnya. Ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mendapati Itachi tengah berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Aku kira mayat." Ujar Itachi santai.

"...kau suka sakura? Dulu juga kau memotretnya." Balas Ino.

"Hn? Ah.. Hei! Pipimu lebam, kenapa?" Tanya Itachi. Terdengar sedikit nada khawatir disana.

Ino menyentuh pipinya yang lebam, "Aku kabur dari rumah. Berusaha pun tidak ada untungnya. Aku menjadi sosok yang kasar. Aku juga berkata jahat." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Itachi yang melihat gadis itu terlihat lemah di hadapannya langsung membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"...apa?" Tanya Ino.

" _Hand lotion_. Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun ketika cuaca semakin dingin."

"Oh…"

"Bukan 'oh…' cepat ulurkan tanganmu."

Dengan ragu Ino akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya kemudian disentuh lembut oleh Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengoleskan _hand lotion_ ke tangan Ino yang terlihat kasar.

"Dulu… Ibuku sering melakukan ini." Kata Ino.

"Begitukah?" Ujar Itachi.

"Ya…"

Tangan lembut Itachi yang mengoleskan _hand lotion_ ke tangan Ino membawa kehangatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa sentuhan itu terasa sangat mirip dengan sentuhan mendiang Ibunya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap untuk jatuh.

Tak bisa ditahan, cairan dari mata Ino jatuh dengan sempurna mengenai tangan Itachi.

Ia merasa teringat kembali dengan kenangan indahnya bersama sang Ibu.

"Uh.. M-Maaf.." Ino terisak.

Itachi yang tersentak dengan air mata yang mengenai tangannya langsung menatap Ino dan mendapati Ino tengah menangis.

Tatapan Itachi mulai melembut melihat gadis di hadapannya menangis. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Ino menangis. Seolah Itachi dapat merasakannya.

Pemuda tampan itu menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Karena Itachi pikir yang dibutuhkan oleh Ino adalah hal-hal semacam ini.

Ino terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi kepadanya. Pelukan hangat Itachi membuat hatinya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"I-Itachi- _kun_ …" Ucapnya pelan.

Itachi semakin mempererat pelukannya dan semakin merengkuh Ino ke dalam kehangatannya.

Tangan Ino kemudian membalas pelukan Itachi dengan erat. Dapat ia rasakan hangatnya tubuh Itachi di tengah dinginnya malam. Wangi maskulin yang menyeruak dari tubuh Itachi dapat tercium dengan jelas olehnya.

Itachi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai rambut _blonde_ Ino lembut seraya berkata, "Ino, apakah kau punya tempat menginap?"

"Eh?" Ino melepas pelukannya dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Itachi.

Mata Itachi berubah menjadi sangat lembut dari sebelumnya. Ino belum pernah melihat kelembutan dan kesungguhan di mata Itachi seperti sekarang ini.

"Jika kau tidak punya, ikutlah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

 **A/N :**

Ohayou minna-san! Konichiwa! Aku author newbie di ffn. Salam kenal! Ini memang ff pertama aku yang aku post di ffn tapi sebenarnya aku udah nulis ff sejak kelas dua SMP. Tapi ff sebelumnya cuma aku post di facebook doang :D Sekarang aku coba peruntungan di ffn :) Oya, ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga karya Usami Maki. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Aku terima segala bentuk kritik dan saran. So review please! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ino, apakah kau punya tempat menginap?"_

 _"Jika tidak, ikutlah denganku."_

* * *

Title : Sakura Rhythm

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Mungkin saat ini kemampuan menilai Ino menjadi tumpul. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia yang menganggap Itachi adalah seseorang yang dingin, angkuh dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya ternyata semuanya salah.

Kejadian di taman tadi adalah bukti nyata bahwa Itachi memang sosok yang hangat di balik penampilannya yang dingin.

Pemuda itu bahkan bisa memperlakukan Ino dengan begitu lembut dan mampu mengingatkan Ino pada mendiang Ibunya. Ino benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Itachi memiliki sisi lembut seperti itu.

"Disini." Kata Itachi memegang kenop pintu apartemen yang akan ia buka.

Itachi mengajak Ino ke apartemen dimana Ino melihat pemuda itu dengan seorang wanita dewasa siang tadi. Saat Itachi mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama tadi, Ino tidak menolak. Tetapi bukan ini juga yang Ino inginkan.

"Ino?" Panggil Itachi.

Yang dipanggil malah terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menginap di apartemen seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya. Apalagi ia melihat Itachi dan wanita itu terlihat mesra siang tadi. Bisa saja wanita itu kekasihnya, bukan?

Tidak mungkin Ino bermalam di apartemen wanita yang dekat dengan Itachi itu.

"Ah! Emm… Itachi- _kun_ , aku tidak jadi menginap." Ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Itu karena…" Ino tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu?" Goda Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?!" Ino terkejut.

Apa yang dimaksud dengan mengharap sesuatu, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ino sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan apapun pada pemuda itu sekarang.

"Sayang sekali, ini apartemen Bibiku." Ujar Itachi masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Eh?" Ino bingung dengan kalimat Itachi.

Apartemen tersebut memang apartemen milik Paman dan Bibi Itachi. Wanita dewasa yang terlihat berjalan dengan Itachi tadi adalah Bibinya, Yukiko.

Ino benar-benar salah sangka.

"Aku juga sedang kabur dari rumah." Jujur Itachi.

Ino terkejut dengan pengakuan Itachi. Tuan muda yang terlihat memiliki segalanya dan terlihat menjalani hidup bahagia tersebut ternyata juga memiliki masalah yang mampu membuatnya meninggalkan rumah seperti ini.

Bagaimanapun, tuan muda juga manusia.

 _'Apa tidak masalah aku menginap disini?'_ Batin Ino dalam hati.

"Ino- _chan_ , ini kopinya." Ujar Bibi Itachi ramah sambil menyajikan kopi hangat kepada Ino.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ujar Ino.

Saat ini Ino tengah berada di ruang tamu apartemen yang terlihat mewah tersebut. Paman dan Bibi Itachi juga sangat ramah dalam menyambut kedatangan Ino.

Ino melihat Paman Itachi yang sibuk dengan kameranya, "Apa kau suka kamera?" Ino penasaran.

"Haha ini profesiku. Aku seorang _photographer_ lepas. Aku memotret pemandangan." Jawabnya ramah.

" _Photographer_?! Hebat!" Kata Ino memuji.

"Tapi keinginan istriku untuk menemui keponakan laki-lakinya malah membawa pengaruh buruk. Dia bilang ingin menjadi seorang _photographer_." Ujar Paman Itachi sedikit melirik pemuda tampan itu.

Pantas saja saat pertama kali Ino bertemu dengan Itachi tahun lalu, pemuda itu sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar bunga sakura. Malam ini juga. Ternyata memang cita-cita Itachi ingin menjadi seorang _photogapher_ seperti Pamannya.

Lumayan lama mereka berempat berbincang-bincang sampai Bibi Itachi bertanya pada Ino, "Ino- _chan_ tidak masalah sekamar denganku?"

"Ah, ya." Jawab Ino cepat.

"Atau sekamar dengan Itachi saja?" Paman Itachi menggoda.

"Hei!" Itachi sedikit berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktu untuk semua orang beristirahat termasuk Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tidur sekamar dengan Bibi Itachi. Matanya terus mengerjap beberapa kali karena ia tidak bisa menutup matanya sama sekali. Ada perasaan gelisah di hatinya.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang lebam. Terasa agak sakit saat ia menyentuhnya.

 _'Ayah... Apa yang dipikirkannya?_ _Apa baik aku menginap disini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Ino bertanya dalam hati sambil terus memikirkan Ayah dan adik-adiknya.

 _'Tek! Tek! Tek!'_

Suara jam dinding sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Ino yang sampai saat ini belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

Iapun memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

Melihat pintu kamar Itachi yang masih terbuka Ino penasaran dan menghampiri kamar itu.

"Ino, belum tidur?" Tanya Itachi sesampainya Ino di depan pintu kamar Itachi.

"A-Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya gugup.

Mata Ino memandang ke arah lain dan tidak berani menatap Itachi.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia masih membasuh rambut panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Kondisinya saat ini bertelanjang dada namun sudah mengenakan celana piyamanya.

Wajah tampannya dialiri air yang masih mengalir dari rambut basahnya. Dada bidang dan perutnya yang berotot masih terlihat sedikit basah.

Ino yang sedikit melirik ke Itachi sontak langsung memerah. Ia merasa semua darah berkumpul di kedua pipinya menimbulkan rasa panas.

 _"Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu?"_

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak secara tidak normal. Terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar setelah mencerna perkataan Itachi ditambah dengan sosok indah yang bertelanjang dada di hadapannya sekarang.

 _'Tidak! Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun!'_ Ino mencoba menepis segala pikiran liarnya.

"Ino, lihatlah." Ujar Itachi menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah mengenakan kaos piyamanya dan duduk di depan komputernya menunjukkan sebuah foto.

Apakah lamunan Ino terlalu lama? Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Itachi sudah mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Ini... Foto tahun lalu." Matanya menatap layar komputer dengan tatapan _excited_.

"Ya. Foto orang yang baru kujumpai." Tambah Itachi.

Gadis _blonde_ itu lagi-lagi tidak menyangka kalau Itachi akan menyimpan fotonya dengan adik-adiknya tahun lalu.

Yamanaka Ino teringat sesuatu tentang pertemuannya dengan Itachi tahun lalu, "Ah, saat itu kau menyebutku seperti seorang Bibi tua." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Itachi terkekeh dibuatnya, "Bukan Bibi tua, tapi seorang Ibu." Ujar Itachi mengingatkan.

"Saat itu kau benar-benar percaya? Kupikir agak lucu." Tambah Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Kau menggodaku?" Ino cemberut dibuatnya.

"Kau ternyata sangat ekspresif." Itachi semakin tertawa melihat wajah Ino yang cepat berubah ekspresi. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hampir tidak memliki ekspresi.

Ino yang melihat pemuda di hadapannya tertawa lepas merasakan ada ketenangan di hatinya. Sebelumnya Ino tidak pernah melihat Itachi tertawa seperti ini. Itachi selalu berwajah datar dan dingin.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil melihat Itachi. Ia merasa senang karena dirinyalah yang menjadi alasan dibalik tawa Itachi.

"Emm.. Soal perusahaan Ayahmu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Itachi mulai serius kembali.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Itu aku yang salah, memaksamu." Ujar Ino.

Tatapan Itachi mulai melemah dan menatap kosong ke depan, "Ayahku orang yang sulit diajak bicara." Katanya.

"Saat Ibuku meninggal pun ia mementingkan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya memikirkan perusahaan dan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan aku pun tidak di dengarkan." Itachi bercerita.

 _"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau yang memiliki segalanya tidak akan mengerti perasaanku."_

Ino kembali teringat dengan kata-katanya pada Itachi waktu itu. Ia salah dalam menilai seorang Itachi. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama ini adalah Itachi yang bahagia. Ia tidak tahu jika Itachi memiliki sisi lemah.

"A-Aku juga minta maaf atas kata-kataku." Ucap Ino.

"Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Itachi.

Ino hanya terdiam mematung.

Itachi yang memperhatikannya mulai memecah keheningan, "Apa kau mau minum jus?" Tawar Itachi.

"Eh? Tidak usah." Tolak Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Gadis cantik itu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di komputer Itachi. Tangannya mulai menggapai _mouse_ dan mengarahkan kursornya ke beberapa data.

Ia melihat sebuah foto yang terasa tidak asing. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung membukanya.

Ternyata foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang berbaring di taman tadi.

 _'Kapan dia mengambilnya?'_ Batin Ino.

Itachi yang melihat Ino sedang melihat foto yang diambilnya tadi sontak menegur Ino.

"Hei! Jangan lihat sembarangan!" Itachi sedikit membentak.

"Itachi- _kun_ , ini…"

"Kau berbaring di tempat itu. Itu adalah kebetulan."

"Ke-Kebetulan?" Ada raut kecewa di wajah Ino.

"Data ini akan ku hapus." Kata Itachi mengarahkan kursor ke tulisan ' _delete file_ '.

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu… Padahal sudah kau potret dengan indah." Tangan Ino menahan tangan Itachi yang berada di _mouse_.

Dengan cepat tangan Itachi menepis tangan Ino. Tak lama foto itu terhapus.

"Ini tidak ada artinya! Sudah tidurlah!" Ujar Itachi.

Ino berjalan meninggalkan kamar Itachi untuk kembali tidur.

Namun wajah marah Itachi tadi malah semakin membuat Ino tidak bisa tidur. Ia memeluk selimutnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai memancarkan cahaya kuning emasnya dari arah timur. Cahaya terangnya masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar bernuansa putih bersih itu.

Seorang gadis mengerjapkan mata _aquamarine_ nya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya silau dari arah jendela.

"Ah! Aku tertidur. Yukiko kemana?" Ia mendapati seseorang di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada.

Ino berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat suasana sepi. Sepertinya semua orang sudah pergi.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Disana ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh Itachi.

 _'Untuk Ino, aku pergi membantu Paman Asano. Jika kau lapar, makan saja apa yang ada di lemari pendingin. Jika kau ingin keluar, letakkan kunci di kotak pos.-Itachi'_

Ino tersenyum melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Itachi.

"Ah, lapar juga." Katanya sambil memegang perutnya yang memang belum diisi apapun sejak kemarin.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin itu dan melihat ada begitu banyak jenis makanan di dalamnya. Terdapat juga sebuah kotak rol film bertuliskan 'supaya awet' disitu.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa geli melihatnya. Pasti itu kelakuan Paman Itachi yang konyol. Meletakkan rol film di dalam lemari pendingin dengan niat mengawetkannya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak kecil berisi beberapa dango ( _read_ : _dumplings_ ).

Ia kembali tertawa melihat diatasnya ada sebuah tulisan 'Uchiha Itachi'. Pemuda itu menuliskannya diatas kotak dengan tujuan supaya tidak ada yang memakannya.

Ternyata Itachi juga sangat polos.

"Jadi ini tidak boleh dimakan?" Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Adik-adikku juga sering melakukan hal seperti ini." Tambahnya.

Ia kembali teringat dengan adik-adiknya yang masih kecil. Pandangannya melemah menunjukkan rasa sedih.

 _'Apa kabar anak-anak itu? Bagaimana dengan Ayah?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi, nanti kuturunkan kau di tengah jalan. Kau pulang saja duluan. Dia menunggumu, 'kan?" Ujar Paman Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi singkat.

Saat ini mereka tengah terjebak macet di jalanan ibukota Jepang yang begitu ramai.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sibuk membaca majalah berjudul ' _Photo Life_ '. Sang Paman yang menyadari kesibukan keponakannya mulai bertanya.

"Kau mengikuti lomba di _Photo Life_?" Tanya Paman Asano.

Itachi tidak bergeming. "Kalah?" Tanya pria berkepala empat itu lagi.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tetap diam.

Pamannya mengusap rambut Itachi dan mengacaknya sedikit.

"Santai saja." Hibur Pamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen Itachi langsung menaiki lift dan menekan tombol angka 12.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen ia memutar kenop pintu dan, _'Bruk!'_ Ino terjatuh ke pelukan Itachi. Beruntung Itachi bisa menahannya.

Rupanya Ino akan membuka pintu itu juga.

"Su-Sudah pulang?"

"I-Iya."

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat itu. Sehingga terlihat agak gugup.

"Apa kau mau pergi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ah, aku mau pulang." Jawab Ino sambil menunduk.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang Itachi- _kun_ bersedia menampungku. Aku juga sudah merepotkan Yukiko dan Paman Asano. Kapan-kapan aku datang la–"

 _'Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!'_

Suara telepon berdering. "Tu-Tunggu. Ada telepon. Tunggu sebentar." Titah Itachi.

"I-Iya." Jawab Ino.

"..." Seseorang di seberang telepon berbicara.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi kemudian menutupnya.

"Itachi- _kun_ , ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Ayahku masuk rumah sakit." Kata Itachi lirih.

Terlihat guratan marah di wajah tampannya. "Pasti bohong. Kalaupun benar, ia pasti hanya membesar-besarkan. Itu taktiknya agar aku pulang. Selalu begitu. Menggunakan orang lain sementara dia tidak melakukan apapun."

Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. "Itachi- _kun_. Apa kau pernah berbicara dengannya dari hati ke hati? Lagipula kalian adalah Ayah dan anak. Kalau dibicarakan mungkin beliau mau memahami keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang _photographer_." Nasihat Ino.

Ya, Ayah Itachi memang tidak menyetujui keinginan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang _photographer_. Yang diinginkan oleh Ayahnya adalah Itachi tetap fokus belajar bisnis dan bisa menjalankan perusahaan suatu saat nanti.

Karena perbedaan pendapat itulah Itachi mulai kabur dari rumah.

"Jangan menasihatiku! Kau sendiri menentang Ayahmu dan kabur dari rumah!" Bentak Itachi.

Ino terkejut dibuatnya.

Tidak seharusnya Ino mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Itachi. Karena pada kenyataannya Ino melakukan hal yang sama seperti Itachi.

Itachi terduduk lemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong ke lantai.

Yamanaka Ino yang merasa dibentak berjalan keluar apartemen.

Itachi sedikit melirik Ino dari ekor matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Ino kembali masuk membawa beberapa bunga sakura dan menaburkannya kepada Itachi.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan kelakuan Ino.

"Sudah baikkan? Biasanya ini berhasil untukku." Ino terus melakukan kegiatannya.

"...nyampah." Ujar Itachi singkat.

"Eh? Um… Maaf." Ino terkejut dan duduk untuk memungut kembali bunga sakura yang ia tabur.

Pemuda dengan bulu mata panjang itu menyentuh pipi Ino dengan tangan lembutnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ino, jangan pulang." Ujarnya.

Deru napas hangat Itachi dapat dirasakan dengan jelas oleh Ino karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

Itachi menangkup wajah Ino dengan kedua tangannya dan berniat menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Ino memejamkan matanya namun ada guratan menolak disana.

Itachi yang menyadari ekspresi Ino tersebut mengurungkan niatnya dan menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Gadis cantik itu kembali terkejut ketika melihat Itachi yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu juga sudah melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di wajah Ino.

Namun bukan berarti Itachi benar-benar melepaskan Ino.

Dengan cepat Itachi mengangkat tubuh Ino dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia langsung membanting tubuh Ino di ranjang _king size_ nya.

Ino amat sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Itachi.

"I-Itachi- _kun_?!" Kata Ino.

Itachi mulai menaiki tubuh Ino dan sekarang Ino berada di bawah Itachi. Ino semakin gugup dan sedikit takut dengan perlakuan Itachi padanya.

Ini bukan Itachi yang ia kenal.

 _'Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!'_ Suara telepon kembali berdering.

"A-Ada telepon!" Kata Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Itachi.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Itachi tegas.

Itachi semakin naik ke tubuh Ino dan memenjarakan tubuh gadis itu di bawahnya. Ino tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati saat ini.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Ino dan menyesap wangi _lavender_ dari tubuh gadis _blonde_ itu kemudian hening.

Ino membelalakan matanya saat merasakan Itachi tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Jantungnya sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Ia dapat mencium wangi tubuh Itachi dengan amat jelas.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan suara telepon yang terus berdering Itachi mulai membuka suara.

"Asal kau ada."

 _'I-Itachi-kun...'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

 **A/N :**

Hellooooo~~! Chapter 2 updated! Aku sengaja niatnya mau buat ff ini cepet selesai sih, jadi aku mungkin egk akan kasih jeda lama dalam mengupdatenya. Karena mungkin setelah ini aku akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan aku hmm.. Although I don't have any job yet! Aku lagi cari lowongan kerja sana sini sih dan masukin sana sini gitu /apaan sih?/ Well, niatnya mau kemaren aku update, but kemaren mereka (read : temen-temen rempong) ngajakin hangout dan alhasil jadi telat update! Gomen! Ah, makasih buat yang review, favs, dan follow ff yang tidak seberapa ini huhuhu aku terhura genks! So, keep read and review please.. Your reviews are very precious to me :3

 **Erica719 :** Ehehehe oke gomen gomen! Salah yak? Udah aku edit aka perbaiki kok di chapter sebelumnya. Makasih kritiknya :3

 **Lmlsn :** Ohoi! Makasih reviewnya! Aduuh padahal banyak kesalahan itu loh dalam ff aku haha :D Makasih semangatnya! Aku juga suka banget sama pair ItaIno. Agak susah menemukan ff dengan pair ini, jadi aku bulatkan tekad(?) untuk nulis ff dengan pair ItaIno deh wkwkwk thank you!

 **de-chan :** Aww gomen! Ketelitian kamu jadi perbaikan buat aku. Makasih! Udah aku perbaiki yaaa...

 **itakun :** Iya, egk salah kok emang aku yang salah itu haha :D Makasih reviewnya.. Mampir(?) lagi yaaa XD


	3. Chapter 3

_"Asal kau ada."_

 _'I-Itachi-kun...'_

* * *

Title : Sakura Rhythm

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Crack Couple

Pairing : ItaIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

 _'Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!'_

Suara telepon terus berdering di ruang tamu apartemen yang berada di lantai 12 tersebut. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk mengangkatnya dan mendengar omongan orang yang berada di seberang telepon sana.

Salah satu hak pihak yang menerima telepon adalah untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Mungkin begitulah.

Dua orang remaja yang tengah dalam posisi berpelukan di sebuah ranjang tetap diam dalam posisinya masing-masing tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing meskipun dengan posisi yang sangat tidak 'wajar'.

Itachi masih memeluk Ino dengan posisi gadis itu terpenjara di bawahnya. Hidung mancungnya masih setia menghirup wangi tubuh Ino dan beberapa helaian rambut _blonde_ nya yang tergerai panjang.

Berbeda dengan gadis tersebut yang merasa tidak nyaman dan terkesan panik dengan yang terjadi sekarang.

Ino berteriak dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh, "Itachi- _kun_! Teleponnya! Mungkin kabar dari Ayahmu!"

Tubuh yang berusaha di dorong oleh Ino tidak tergeser sedikitpun meskipun Ino sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Ino dan menatap wajah Ino lekat. Kemudian telapak tangannya menutup mulut Ino paksa.

"Sudah kubilang, biarkan saja." Suara berat Itachi memerintah Ino.

Gadis _blonde_ itu dibuat terkejut dengan perlakuan pemuda di atasnya. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Itachi?

Apa naluri kelaki-lakiannya yang membawanya berindak liar seperti ini, atau ia hanya melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada Ino?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai memenuhi otaknya dan membuat kepalanya amat pusing.

 _'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau begini!'_ Hatinya berteriak.

Sontak gadis itu langsung menggigit tangan Itachi yang membekap mulutnya. Tidak ada cara lain, itu satu-satunya jalan supaya bisa lepas dari cengkraman pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Ino memang menyukainya. Sangat. Tapi hal seperti ini tidak diinginkannya. Hal-hal kotor yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh dua orang yang bukan suami-istri apalagi mereka yang masih berusia belasan.

Uchiha Itachi menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino. Telapak tangannya juga terluka karena perbuatan Ino.

Karena perhatian Itachi yang mulai teralihkan, Ino tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kecil itu. Ia meraih bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya berkali-kali ke wajah tampan Itachi.

Ino mulai menangis dan berteriak kepada pemuda di depannya, "Kau! Kau hanya melarikan diri! Hanya karena keadaan tidak berjalan seperti yang kau inginkan! Kau merajuk seperti anak manja!"

Itachi kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Ino. Ia merasa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Dirinya memang hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Ayahnya tidak menuruti keinginannya dan ia melampiaskan semua itu kepada orang lain. Lama ia berpikir sampai ia menyadari bahwa dirinya memang egois.

 _'Bug!'_

Ino kembali mendaratkan satu pukulan ke wajah Itachi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan apartemen itu.

Ia pikir memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan minta maaf kepada Ayah dan juga adik-adiknya. Dirinya sudah benar-benar menyadari semua kesalahannya dan berencana meruntuhkan dinding gengsi dan egoisnya di depan keluarga.

Ino melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di jalanan daerah perumahan Tokyo yang terlihat sepi. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke rumah. Meskipun tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat di jalanan itu selain dirinya, irama sakura yang gugur tertiup angin mengalun pelan di telinganya menemani jalan pulang.

Terdapat tulisan 'Keluarga Yamanaka' di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang tertangkap oleh mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang sedari tadi melihat kebawah.

Akhirnya, ia tiba di rumah yang ia tinggalkan sehari yang lalu.

Ino membuka pelan pintu depan rumah itu supaya tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari kepulangannya.

Apa daya, Madoka yang sedang berada di dapur menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu geser itu dan mendapati Ino tengah mengendap-endap masuk.

" _Nee-chan_!" Ujar Madoka membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah itu berkumpul.

Semua adik Ino bergelayut memeluk Ino menandakan rasa rindu karena terpisah dalam waktu semalam. Hmm…

"Maaf, membuat kalian cemas." Sesal Ino kepada adik-adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Timpal Kenta.

"Ayah! _Nee-chan_ pulang!" Honoka dan Miki berlari memanggil sang Ayah yang berada di kamarnya.

 _'Grek!'_

Suara pintu geser kamar Ayah Ino dibuka. Ino terkejut dan sedikit takut untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya apalagi dengan wajah sang Ayah yang masih menunjukkan guratan amarah.

"Kalian masuklah. Makanan sudah siap." Titah Ayah Ino.

Semua adik-adik Ino menuruti perintah sang Ayah dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Ino mulai buka suara, "Ayah, umm…"

"Sedang apa? Cepatlah duduk. Nasinya cepat dingin." Ujar Ayah Ino dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yamanaka Ino terkejut dengan perkataan Ayahnya barusan. Ia baru saja berniat untuk meminta maaf namun Ayahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan malah menyuruhnya makan.

Ia menangis terharu dibuatnya. Itu tanda Ayah Ino tidak lagi marah dan tidak ingin mengungkit masalah kemarin.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk bersama dan makan malam. Adik-adik Ino terlihat bahagia melihat kakaknya sudah kembali. Sementara Ino benar-benar merasa terharu.

Ayah Ino mulai bicara setelah makan malam selesai, "Ayah rasa kalian semua sudah tahu rumah ini akan dijual. Ayah akan mencari sewa rumah di dekat daerah ini sehingga kalian tidak perlu pindah sekolah." Jelasnya.

"Ino." Panggilnya.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan bekerja untuk membantu keluarga." Tambah Ino cepat.

"Tidak. Walau bukan di swasta, selesaikan SMA-mu." Kata Ayah Ino tenang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino senang.

Ayah Ino mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Akan segera kuurus kepindahannya." Ujar Ino.

Gadis berparas cantik itu merasa sangat senang dengan keputusan Ayahnya untuk tidak memaksanya berhenti sekolah. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelesaikan SMA sebagai pendidikan terakhirnya. Meskipun bukan di Horikoshi, ia bisa terus menuntut ilmu.

Matanya masih belum bisa menutup meskipun ia sudah berusaha. Ini sudah sangat larut dan ia masih memikirkan tentang kepindahan sekolahnya.

Di sisi lain dirinya sangat senang karena masih bisa bersekolah, namun di sisi lain ia merasa sedih karena harus pindah sekolah dan bepisah dengan pemuda tampan yang bernaung di hatinya, Uchiha Itachi.

Ia memeluk erat selimut tebalnya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Akankah ia bertemu dengan Itachi lagi nanti?

 _'Aku sedih harus berpisah dengannya. Namun setelah mengingat kejadian siang tadi, aku juga takut bertemu dengannya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nee-chan_! Ini pakaian yang sudah dicuci. Biar aku bantu menjemur." Ujar Tsuyoshi semangat.

Sehari setelah kepulangan Ino ke rumah, pagi ini semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik di keluarganya. Adik-adiknya mulai mengerti dengan segala kesibukan yang selalu dilakukan Ino sendiri. Mereka semua sudah mulai membantu pekerjaan rumah Ino. Yah, walaupun hanya hal kecil tetapi sudah membuat gadis Yamanaka itu merasa senang dan sedikit terbantu.

Saat ini ia dan adiknya–Tsuyoshi tengah menjemur pakaian di balkon rumahnya setelah mencuci dan sedikit mengeringkannya di mesin cuci.

Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata abu-abu gelap yang memperhatikan kegiatan Ino dan adiknya dari bawah. Matanya terus memperhatikan kegiatan gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Permisi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Madoka tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pemuda itu dengan membawa tas belanja.

Sontak pemuda berambut panjang–Itachi sedikit terlonjak kaget karena perbuatan Madoka yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Itachi membalikkan tubuh tingginya untuk berhadapan dengan Madoka, "Eh? Apa kau adiknya Ino?" Tanya Itachi.

Yang ditanya malah menatap Itachi dengan tatapan terpesona dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

 _'Tampan sekali.'_ Batin Madoka.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunan terpesonanya Madoka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memberitahukan sang kakak bahwa ada seseorang yang mencarinya.

" _Nee-chan_! Ada yang mencarimu. Namanya Itachi." Ujar Madoka memberitahu Ino.

Ino membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan Madoka. Bagaimana Itachi bisa menemukan rumahnya? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ino. Gadis cantik itu tidak tahu apakah harus menemui Itachi atau membiarkannya pergi. Tetapi seharusnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertemu sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

"Katakan padanya bahwa _Nee-chan_ sedang tidak di rumah." Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menemui pemuda tampan itu.

"Eh?" Madoka sedikit terkejut tetapi sedetik kemudian ia keluar untuk mengatakannya pada Itachi.

"Begitu? Umm… Ini tertinggal di tempatku. Tolong berikan padanya." Jawab Itachi sambil memberikan sebuah tas kecil yang tertinggal di apartemen kemarin.

Tatapan mata Itachi berubah menjadi sangat kecewa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ino tidak mau menemuinya. Padahal ia sudah melihat Ino diatas balkon tadi. Mata _onyx_ nya kembali menatap ke balkon rumah Ino dan sepertinya gadis cantik itu memang disana memperhatikan Itachi dari atas.

"Aku… Akan datang lagi." Matanya tetap melihat keatas dengan tatapan menyesal dan kecewa.

Yamanaka Ino yang merasa ditatap oleh Itachi menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tirai yang ada di pintu balkon. _Aquamarie_ nya menatap lantai sedih.

Setelah yakin bahwa Itachi sudah meninggalkan rumahnya, ia sedikit membuka tirai itu dan mendapati Itachi sudah tidak ada disana.

Air matanya menetes jatuh ke lantai, _'Maaf, Itachi-kun...'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tiba-tiba pindah." Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu membungkuk 90 derjat kepada Kepala Sekolah.

Hari ini Ino datang ke sekolah untuk mengurus segala keperluan kepindahan sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu setahun di sekolah yang selalu menjadi impiannya. Yang mana artinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan almamater kelulusan dari Horikoshi.

"Ayahmu bagaimana?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Ada kerabat yang akan mencarikan Ayah pekerjaan. Ayah antusias membangun usahanya kembali." Jawab Ino dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Begitu… Berusahalah di sekolah yang baru." Kepala Sekolah memberi semangat.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang guru wanita paruh baya menghampiri sang Kepala Sekolah, "Murid baru sudah berkumpul." Ujarnya pelan.

Ino melihat kumpulan murid-murid baru yang terlihat senang di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Pikirannya kembali melayang dimana hari pertama ia masuk ke Horikoshi–sekolah impiannya sejak dulu. Ia juga begitu senang dan semangat. Ino ada diantara murid-murid baru dan juga Itachi.

 _'Ciit!'_

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan SMA Horikoshi yang membawa dua orang pria dan satu supir sebagai pengendali.

"Terima kasih sudah diantar." Suara berat seorang pemuda berusia belasan berucap sopan kepada Pamannya.

"Tidak masalah. Hmm… Mulai hari ini kami akan kesepian karena kau akan kembali ke rumah. Bibimu cemas melihat wajahmu yang dihajar oleh Ayahmu." Ucap Paman Itachi seraya menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan terus berusaha hingga cita-citaku direstui." Jawab Itachi yang memang seorang keras kepala.

"Tapi Ayahmu sangat hebat. Mengamuk dan menghajarmu di rumah sakit." Tambah Paman Itachi diikuti tawa.

"Itu tandanya ia bisa segera pulang." Kata Itachi lagi sambil menyentuh pipinya yang dibalut perban.

Ya, penampilan Itachi hari ini bisa dibilang agak kusut dengan perban yang menghiasi pipi kirinya. Memang benar kalau kemarin ia menemui Ayahnya di rumah sakit. Namun kesialan yang ia dapatkan.

Ayahnya meledak-ledak dan menghajar Itachi di rumah sakit. Akibatnya wajah tampannya harus terluka dan perban menjadi pelengkapnya.

"Sampai jumpa." Ujar Itachi kepada sang Paman setelah menuruni mobil.

"Ah, Itachi! Kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ini _memory digital camera_." Paman Itachi menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

Itachi sedikit terkejut dan dengan cepat tangannya menyambar benda itu dari tangan Paman jahilnya.

"Foto yang paling berharga di dalamnya, yang ini, bukan?" Tanya Paman Itachi menggoda sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang gadis yang berbaring di taman yang sudah ia cetak.

"Datang lagi ke rumah." Paman Itachi melambaikan tangan dengan mobilnya yang mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.

 _'Sial!'_ Batin Itachi kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, kelas sedang kosong. Sebelum murid-murid baru masuk, ambillah barang-barangmu." Titah Kepala Sekolah kepada Ino.

"Baik." Turut Ino.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya seorang guru tiba-tiba kepada pemuda yang masuk sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Ino yang akan meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Kau akan memberi sambutan kepada murid-murid baru dengan wajah seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Benar." Jawab pemuda Uchiha itu datar.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk melihat Itachi.

Itachi yang merasa diperhatikan berbalik menatap Ino dan ia pun terkejut. Dengan cepat Ino berlari meninggalkan ruang guru untuk menghindari Itachi.

" _Sensei_! Ino datang ke sekolah?" Tanya Itachi pada guru di sebelahnya.

"Benar. Karena keadaan keluarga, ia akan berhenti dari sekolah ini. Hari ini ia datang untuk mengambil barang-barangnya." Jelas guru itu.

Itachi membulatkan matanya karena terkejut akan penjelasan gurunya tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Itachi berlari meninggalkan ruang guru untuk mengejar Ino tanpa menghiraukan teriakan guru yang memanggilnya.

"Ino!" Itachi berteriak memanggil Ino yang berlari di depannya.

Gadis _blonde_ itu terus berlari meninggalkan Itachi di belakang dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari _aquamarine_ nya.

"Ino! Tunggu!" Itachi kembali berteriak memanggil Ino agar ia berhenti dari larinya namun sia-sia. Ino terus berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk menuju kelas.

 _'Grek!'_

Itachi membuka pintu dorong kelasnya dengan napas yang masih memburu akibat adegan kejar-kejarannya dengan Ino tadi.

Kosong. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak menemukan seorangpun di dalam kelas termasuk sosok Ino. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa Ino berlari ke kelas itu.

Sosok gadis yang dicari tersebut ternyata berada di kelas itu namun ia ada di bagian balkon samping kelas dengan pintu yang tertutup. Ia terduduk memeluk lututnya dan terus terisak pelan.

 _'Maaf... Itachi-kun...'_

 _'Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!'_

 _'Uchiha Itachi dimohon segera ke auditorium!_ _Segera ke auditorium!'_

Suara seseorang memanggil Itachi melalui _speaker_ tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Syaraf pendengaran Ino juga dapat mendengar membuatnya mendongak dan berdiri dari duduknya.

 _'Benar. Hari ini Itachi-kun akan memberikan sambutan. Jadi dia belum ke auditorium? Apakah ia masih mencariku?'_ Pikir Ino.

 _'Grek!'_

Pintu geser yang mengarah langsung ke balkon kelas terbuka menampakkan sosok tinggi tegap dengan setelan jas sekolahnya disana.

Sontak Ino menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ternyata Itachi berhasil menemukannya.

Yah, Itachi adalah pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Sangat mudah baginya menemukan Ino di tempat seperti ini.

"Itachi- _kun_ …" Ujar Ino terkejut.

"Hegh! Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Ino pelan.

"Itu… Tentu saja, iya." Jawab Ino menunduk tak berani menatap Itachi.

"Maaf.. Kata-kata saja tidak cukup, bukan?" Kali ini Itachi yang menunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

"Itachi- _kun_ … Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau benar. Aku manja dan hanya melarikan diri dari Ayah dan juga diriku. Tapi aku tidak akan lari lagi. Mataku selalu tersinari melihatmu tersenyum ceria. Di saat sulit sekalipun aku tetap berusaha menjadi seseorang yang bisa dengan tegap berdiri di hadapanmu." Itachi mengelak dari pertanyaan Ino.

"A-Aku sama sekali tidak sehebat itu." Sangkal Ino yang merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Menurutmu tidak. Tapi menurutku iya. Bagiku kau istimewa." Jujur Itachi.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

Itachi menepuk dahinya sendiri karena kelakuan Ino yang tidak peka, "Oh, ayolah! Maksudku aku suk–"

"Itachi! Itachi! Huh, dasar! Kemana dia sebenarnya?!" Sekumpulan guru berteriak mencari Itachi menyebabkan putusnya perkataan Itachi untuk Ino.

"Sial! Apa boleh buat…" Itachi yang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya untuk Ino berniat meninggalkan tempat itu karena namanya sudah dipanggil-panggil.

 _'Bruk!'_

Itachi merasa terkejut dengan kelakuan Ino yang menariknya sehingga membuatnya terduduk jatuh di lantai.

"Maaf… Aku tahu kau harus pergi sekarang. Tapi, aku ingin mengetahui kelanjutan kata-katamu tadi." Ujar Ino malu.

"Aku… Ingin mendengarnya sampai akhir." Ino menunduk semakin dalam membuat rambut _blonde_ nya terjatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Umm… Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku menyentuhmu?" Itachi meminta izin.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi kemudian telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Itachi. Tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan permohonan Itachi barusan.

Itachi yang merasa punggung tangannya disentuh Ino dengan cepat menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Ino.

Manik keduanya saling bertemu mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang ada di dalam hati.

Pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dan menghapus jarak diantaranya. Ino yang peka akan perilaku Itachi langsung memejamkan matanya. Itachi yang melihat lampu hijau disana ikut memejamkan matanya kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Itachi memagut mesra bibir merah Ino dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang yang dapat ia ungkapkan dari setiap pagutan yang diciptakan.

Tidak ada nafsu di ciuman itu. Hanya ada cinta diantara keduanya. Berciuman di tengah musim semi dengan jemari saling bertaut dan sakura yang berguguran menjatuhi keduanya. Indah.

 _'Aku suka padamu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melayang berguguran. Itulah irama musim semi yang hangat dan lembut. Irama yang mengundang datangnya kebahagiaan.

 _'Tap! Tap! Tap!'_

Seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ melangkah keluar dari rumahnya diiringi senyuman yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang berdiri di depan rumah itu menunggu kedatangan gadisnya.

"Maaf, aku agak lama." Ujar gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." Maklum Itachi.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bergandengan menyusuri jalan perumahan yang sepi.

"Di sekolah ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau lukaku ini akibat dihajar Ayahmu." Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?!" Tanya Ino terkejut.

"Banyak spekulasi karena kepindahanmu. Misalnya, bahwa kau hamil…" Ujar Itachi jujur.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Konyol!" Ino seperti dibuat gila dengan spekulasi seperti itu.

Hal konyol apa yang dibuat orang-orang di Horikoshi. Hamil?! Itu adalah hal gila. Baru saja kemarin dirinya dan Itachi resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kemarin juga ia melepaskan ciuman pertamanya untuk Itachi. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh dan menyebabkan dirinya hamil di luar nikah.

"Apakah Ayahmu menakutkan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hmm… Tangannnya lebih cepat dari mulutnya." Jujur Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku harus siap mental." Itachi menghela napas.

"Eh? Siap mental?" Ino bingung dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Umm… Soal masa depan." Tegas Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

 **A/N :**

Heyho! Chapter 3 updated! Ending! Hahaha XD Kenapa ending? Dikit yak chaptersnya? Haha sorry sorry sorry /dance ala Super Junior/ XD Hmm.. Aku tahu aku egk bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi karena aku punya ff baru sekarang /tebar bunga kantil/ Duh, sebenernya niatnya mau aku kasih jeda agak lama ini endingnya tapi ya aku merasa tanggungan aku masih buanyak banget /lebay/ :P So, update kilat aja lah! Reviewnya genks! Review kalian adalah semangatku muach muach! Thank you! /bow/

 **Lmlsn :** Hiii~~! Iya susah banget cari kerjaan kalo egk ada orang dalem /curhat/ Itachi agresif? Tenang... Ratingnya masih T kok XD Yosh! Aku memang berniat buat ff dengan pairing ItaIno aja kok /walah?/ Thanks for the review! Muach!

 **fifin anggraini :** Terharu? Aku juga /eh?/ Makasih ya udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff nista(?) ini :*

 **exol :** Udah aku ganti yaa :) Makasih reviewnya :)

 **fina :** Makasih reviewnya! Silakan mampir(?) lagi...

 **Noor** **wahdah :** Updated cyiiinn! Makasih sudah mampir...

 **itakun :** Aku juga suka sekali dengan pairing ini. Arigatou! Reviewnya makasih /kiss & hug/

 **Shinji gakari :** Updated yaa... Makasih atas reviewnya /bow/

* * *

 **-Omake-**

"Maaf… Tapi dia tidak mau aku pergi tanpanya." Ujar Ino tak berdaya dengan Honoka yang memegangi pinggiran rok ungu Ino.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Itachi dan Ino berkencan setelah dua bulan berjalan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Karena Ino yang sangat sibuk dengan peran penggantinya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, apa boleh buat, mereka berdua selalu tidak mempunyai waktu untuk pergi berkencan.

Sekalinya kencan pertama, adik kecil Ino–Honoka ikut bersama.

Uchiha Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas maklum dengan Honoka yang benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari kakaknya. Wajar saja jika Honoka sangat bergantung pada Ino karena sejak bayi ia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang Ibu.

Dua insan yang sedang berkencan tersebut berjalan bergandengan berkeliling taman tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun. Bagaimana Itachi melakukan pendekatan mendalam dengan gadisnya jika Honoka terus saja merengek dan memutus tiap kalimat Itachi.

" _Nee-chan_! Aku ingin makan es krim!" Pinta Honoka.

"Ah, baiklah. Tunggu disini bersama Itachi- _nii_." Kata Ino seraya berjalan untuk membelikan es krim dan meninggalkan Honoka bersama Itachi.

Honoka membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi yang duduk di kursi panjang taman. Matanya memancarkan tatapan pesona ke arah Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha yang menyadari jika dirinya sedang ditatap lekat berbalik menatap Honoka dan melemparkan senyum tipis. Jika diperhatikan, Honoka sangat mirip dengan Ino. Mulai dari warna rambut, pipinya yang _chubby_ dan selalu ada warna merona alami serta anak rambut di depan yang menggantung. Itulah yang dipikirkan Itachi.

 _'Tampan sekali.'_ Batin bocah empat tahun tersebut yang menatap wajah Itachi.

Ketika Ino kembali dan membawa es krim tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan kelakuan adiknya, " _Nee-chan_! Aku ingin menikah dengan Itachi- _nii_!" Kata Honoka polos sambil memeluk Itachi erat.

Itachi membulatkan mata terkejut dengan kelakuan calon adik iparnya itu. Sementara Ino dibuat _sweatdrop_.

"Itachi- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan pada Honoka?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Itachi masih terkejut dengan kelakuan Honoka yang sekarang menciumi pipi putihnya.

Itulah cinta pertama Honoka. Empat tahun.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
